parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
WordWorld (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's TV-spoof of Word World. Cast *Dog - Bloodhound (Canis Lupus Familiaris) *Frog - Green Frog (Pelophylax Lessonae) *Duck - Domestic Duck (Anas Platyrinchos Domesticus) *The Three Little Pigs - Domestic Piglets (Sus Scrofa Domesticus) *Bear - Grizzly Bear (Ursus actros horribillius) *Sheep - Domestic Sheep (Ovis Aries) *Pig - Domestic Pig (Sus Scrofa Domesticus) Ant - ??? Bug - ??? Fly - Bee - Cow - Domestic Cow (Bos Taurus) Elephant - African Bush Elephant (Lodoxonta africana) Monkey - Common Squirrel Monkey (Samicri sicerus) Turtle - Green Sea Turtle Shark - Great White Shark (Charchodon charchias) Owl -??? Bird -??? Kangaroo - Red Kangaroo (Marcrophus rufus) Robot - ???? Spider - ??? Whale - ??? Crab -??? Caterpillar - ???? Episodes #Runaway O/Happy Birthday, Bloodhound! (pilot episode) #There's a Nod in Every Giant/Chef Domestic Sheep #Rocket to the Moon/The Pteranodons #The Mystery of the Disapearing Pie/Domestic Duck's Family Reunion #Sh-Sh Hyp's Father/Bloodhound Wants to Play Ball #Apples, Apples, Apples!/Waterhouse #Bloodhound's Camping Adventure/V is for Vacation #Snug as a Ichy/Nightlight #Domestic Duck's First Sleepover Party/One Hat Fits All #Dancing Bloodhound/Domestic Pig's Big Moonlight Feast #Boppin with the Dinosaur Four/Shuffleword #W Drought/Princess Domestic Sheep #Radio Read-A Thon/Sharptooth to the Rescue #Pl, Pl, Plane/Mail Mix Up #Domestic Pig's Present/Tick Tock Space Clock #Castles in the Sea/Get your Coat! #Superhero Domestic Sheep/Pirate Ship #Playing Spies/Wee Little Marie Dodo #The Race to The Great Valley/A Star is Born! #Back on Track/The Rainbow Birthday Cake #Bit by Bit/Ride Em, CowCera! #Play Ball/M is for Map! #Flying Nod/The Dancing Domestic Duck Bonanza #The Lost Letter L/Catch That C! #A Kooky Spooky Halloween/Domestic Sheep's Halloween Costume #The Christmas Star/A Christmas Present for Bloodhound #My Fuzzy Valentine/Love Ichy #Domestic Duck Saves Granny Bird Nest/Slimey Gets A Home #Dinosaurs to the Rescue/Domestic Sheep's First Bike Ride #Domestic Duck's Hiccups/Achoo! #Gell Well Soon Soup/Mmmm Mmmm Milk! #Get Set for ET/Domestic Duck's Piano Lessons #Domestic Duck at Bat/You can Never have too many oo's #Bed Dinosaurs/Cera's Bed Sled #Totally Terrific Domestic Duck/Welcome Home, Domestic Duck #Bloodhound's Having a Party/The Best Tree Star #A String's the Thing/J J Jelly! #Hide and Seek/Kite Flight #The Really red Ruby/Fire Fighters to the rescue! #Think in the Rink/X Marks the Spot #Race to the Spaceship/Sandbox Surprise! (final episode) Music Videos *Dancing Bloodhound (performed by Bloodhound) *Ride the Slide (performed by Domestic Pig and Nod) *Circus Train (performed by Domestic Sheep) *Take the Stage (performed by Domestic Sheep) *Monster Maker (performed by Green Frog) *Time to Rhyme (performed by Domestic Pig and Nod) *Domestic Pig's Perfect Pizza (performed by Domestic Pig) *Fruit Cha-cha (performed by Domestic Duck, Snuffy and Hyp's Father) *Move and Groove (performed by African Bush Elephant) Songs WordWorld theme Song Build a Word Funding US Department of Education Promo What's a Kinda Thing in Wordworld? It's about things that Come Alive. Sounds that a Excellent Idea! WordWorld, weekdays on sarah frederick kids or just watch anytime you want at SF.org Gallery Bloodhound.jpg Pekin-duck.jpg Male Green Frog - Hunterdon County, NJ.jpg Category:Animals Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:WordWorld Category:WordWorld parodies Category:NatureRules1 Category:WordWorld Spoofs